Intercambio navideño
by kyra555
Summary: ¿Podría un regalo cambiar la vida de dos amigos?


Ummm…23 de diciembre, un año más que pasa, unas fiestas que se acercan y como siempre, ya desde hace 5 años hoy intercambiaré regalos con mi mejor amigo Tom. La única persona en la cual podía gastar todo el dinero que ganaba en la boutique donde trabajaba. Pensar en comprarle un regalo, sorprenderlo, ver el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa compensaba cualquier deuda que pudiera adquirir. Éramos amigos desde la universidad, cuando ambos elegimos estudiar algo que nunca terminamos, cuando cada uno decidió que buscaría su camino y que trataría de ser lo más feliz que pudiera, apoyándonos siempre claro está. Tom era lo único constante en mi vida, era como el lugar al cual podía regresar, en el cual podía refugiarme de la angustiosa vida que llevaba. Mi madre estaba enferma, y yo cubría la mayoría de los gastos con horas extras y algunos trabajos como fotos para el catálogo de la boutique o el modelaje de las últimas colecciones. Mi jefa siempre decía que si quería ella podía conseguirme trabajo como modelo, pero eso implicaría alejarme de mi madre y eso no lo haría; admiraba mi etérea belleza, palabras de ella por supuesto, y me usaba de modelo cuando le convenía. Cuidaba lo mejor que podía de mi madre, pero estaba consciente de que no era suficiente y me abrumaba el no poder estar siempre que ella lo necesitaba.

—Bill, Bill vamos acércate… son las últimas fotos.

La voz de Natalie me sacó de mis pensamientos. Natalie era la dueña de la boutique y me había pedido que modele algunas prendas para el catálogo del próximo año. Había sido un día pesado, entre maquillaje, peinado y todo lo demás, estaba agotado. Lo único que quería era ver a Tom y relajarme con solo sentirlo a mi lado.

Después de unos minutos dieron por finalizada la sesión y corrí a cambiarme. No tenía tiempo de desmaquillarme así que cogí el regalo de Tom, la primera edición de un libro que lo traía obsesionado, y salí corriendo. Tom debía estar esperando, pues él salía antes que yo de la editorial donde trabajaba. Tom era uno de los editores más jóvenes del rubro y estaba orgulloso de ello. Corrí y corrí y llegué al centro comercial donde siempre nos encontrábamos. No estaba.

—Seguro que aún no ha envuelto mi regalo…uyyy Tom.

En verdad lo del intercambio fue una idea muy gay que se me ocurrió como una manera de asegurarme que siempre estaríamos en contacto, así pasaran 10 años, pues siempre intercambiaríamos regalos en Navidad, aunque estemos casados y seamos abuelos, así se lo había hecho prometer, lo haríamos siempre, era nuestra tradición. A decir verdad pensé que nos 0veríamos poco luego de salir de la universidad, pero Tom siempre encontraba una manera de vernos seguido y este último año habíamos vuelto a ser inseparables, hablábamos por teléfono, nos mandábamos mensajes, y salíamos cada vez que nuestros horarios nos lo permitían. No nos veíamos desde el lunes 20 y hoy le tenía una sorpresa extra…acababa de ponerme unas rastas blancas que me quedaban muy bien. No podía negarlo.

Seguí esperando, luego de 15 minutos le mandé un mensaje.

"Dónde estás". Enviar.

A los pocos minutos suena mi móvil.

"Ya salgo".

Cuando leí la respuesta lo llamé…

—Aló

—¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí en el centro comercial, ya salgo.

A los pocos minutos lo vi salir a paso lento. Estaba de negro entero y traía unos grandes lentes.

—_Qué bien se ve_…— Un momento, por qué pienso así, mi corazón late más fuerte, las manos me sudan…será porque no lo veo hace días…eso debe ser …sí, sí, sí…

Mi móvil timbró...era él…

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el lugar de siempre Tom.

—No te veo.

—Yo sí te veo.

—Solo veo una linda chica…

—¿Chica? —Miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie.

—¿Cuál chica?

—Tienes que verla Bill, tiene unas sexis rastas blancas, es alta y….

—Tonto, soy yo.

**Tom**

Me quedé de piedra. Mi adorable Bill era ahora, si se podía decir, más bello con esas rastas y lo peor era que lo había confundido con una chica, eso no me lo perdonaría…tonto…tonto.

Bill. Mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano…mi amor imposible. Sí, estaba loco por él, pero entre nosotros nunca habría nada. Sabía que Bill era bisexual, yo mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero hasta ahora había tenido novias y una que otra experiencia con chicos, pero prefería a las chicas y yo solo me limitaba a compartir su alegría y acompañarlo cuando algo no resultaba. Hacía 3 años que suspiraba por él, y ya estaba cansado de sufrir, pero por más que luchaba por arrancarme este idiota sentimiento no podía, así que me resigné a ser su mejor amigo: siempre cerca, pero a la vez siempre lejos.

Ahora, al verlo acercarse, contoneando las caderas, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que siempre me dedica, me digo que tal vez lo que voy a hacer sea un error, pero me arriesgaré…ya es tiempo.

—Se puede saber a quién le dijiste chica.

No pude despegar mis ojos de su rostro, de su cabello, del bello marco que su cabellera negra y blanca le daba a su rostro que estaba… ¿rojo?

_¡Dios es Navidad, apiádate de mí! Por qué se tiene que ver más atractivo aún, por qué me haces todo más difícil, por qué…—pensé._

—Lo siento Bill, en verdad, lo siento...pero cómo se te ocurre cambiar de peinado sin consultarme.

Y le sonreí. Él bajó la mirada posando esos ojos que no me dejaban dormir en la bolsa que tenía en la mano. Era la primera vez que Bill no me pedía consejo para uno de sus cambios de peinado…en verdad no estaba molesto…estaba agradablemente sorprendido. Luego de unos minutos me miró. Sus ojos me parecieron distintos, totalmente distintos, no reconocí la alegre mirada de mi amigo, esta era una mirada que solo había visto cuando…no…no…estoy divagando…

—Tan mal me queda… Tom. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la tristeza se apoderó de ellos. Oh Dios…

—No…no…la verdad…es…es que te queda…de…demasiado bien…

—Ummm

—No. Qué estoy diciendo…quise decir…yo…

—Tú también te ves bien Tom— me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en esos labios tan sensuales. Casi al instante comenzó a caminar…como tonto no reaccioné. ¿En verdad había dicho eso? Es cierto que me lo había dicho antes, pero no con esa mirada, ni con esa sonrisa…Dios ¿será posible? No…No…

—Tom no vienes…

**Bill**

Nervioso, muy nervioso, era como estaba en ese momento. La mirada de Tom me traspasó por completo. Fue algo totalmente extraño, esa mirada era totalmente nueva y me hizo estremecer. Bien era bisexual, pero siempre me atrajeron más las chicas y los chicos que me gustaban no eran como él.

Tom no era mi tipo, era mi amigo —_pero qué bien le quedaba esa ropa_—, mi hermano —_pero ese rostro tan tierno que me devoraba…_ _ummm_— ¡No! Debo quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba a unos pasos lejos de él, pues se había quedado parado, al llamarlo vino corriendo, no puede evitar sonreír.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio. Veríamos Cascanueces. Suena tonto, pero me hacían mucha ilusión las fiestas, siempre me ponían sentimental y esa obra en particular era un clásico. Estaba feliz, pero estúpidamente nervioso. La gente a mi alrededor me miraba, las rastas eran demasiado femeninas para mi…sí…

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bastante tranquilo y el tuyo.

—Movido. Hoy tomaron las fotos para el catálogo de la boutique y con estas rastas fui un boom. No creí que pudieran gustar tanto, posé más que otros años, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habérmelas puesto.

—Te ves bien Bill. Distinto, misterioso…

—Ya Tom…deja de molestar…mañana me las quito…

—En serio te quedan bien…A mí me gustan…

Lo miré. Le gustaban mis rastas y eso era lo único que me importó en ese momento…

—Las rastas se quedan…

Tom se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Pero qué demonios pasaba aquí, de cuando acá tanto sonrojo mutuo…esto era una locura. A los pocos minutos llegamos al teatro, agradecí a los cielos que Tom se quedara repentinamente mudo, porque yo tampoco quería hablar. Entramos, la función aún no comenzaba y el acomodador nos señaló los asientos. Tom se alejó en dirección a la cafetería y me dijo que vaya con el acomodador. Llegamos a los asientos y colocando la bolsa en las piernas, acomodé mis rastas. Pronto escuché una voz detrás de mí.

—Es la niña más linda del lugar…

—Sí en verdad es preciosa…

Las voces se oían muy cerca y volteé. Dos chicos muy atractivos me sonreían, yo les sonreí y volví a acomodar mis rastas…

—Ummm...interrumpo…

La mirada de Tom me asustó. Con el ceño fruncido, miró a los chicos de tal manera que estos se levantaron y se alejaron de inmediato.

—¿Qué dices…?

—Toma…

Casi me tiró la bolsa de papas. Lo miré y volteé a ver el escenario. De pronto lo oí bufar y removerse intranquilo. Estaba molesto. Lo vi de reojo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el escenario, sus pestañas, larguísimas, se batían de prisa, sus labios se plegaban en un notorio rictus y sus manos apretaban fuerte la bolsa de papas.

—¿Estás bien?

—…—

—Vamos Tom contesta.

—Estoy bien. Solo que me molesta que coquetees cuando estamos juntos…no me gusta.

—Disculpa no pensé que te incomodarías. No lo haré de nuevo.

**Tom**

Pero qué demonios está haciendo. Con una nube roja atravesando mis ojos cruzo la sala y me dirijo a nuestros asientos. Dos imbéciles le decían algo tan cerca y él sonreía como tonto. Los idiotas corrieron al verme, qué cara habré puesto, ja que se jodan. Le di las papas sin poder evitar ser un poco brusco, estaba muy molesto y me dediqué a ignorarlo.

Pero la cagué cuando le dije que no me gustaba que coqueteara, por su rostro adiviné que lo había herido.

—Lo siento Bill, no quise...

—Tienes razón. Me pasé…

—No, no es cierto.

—Sí Tom, hoy vinimos a disfrutar de un espectáculo, no a ligar.

Lo miré. Estábamos tan cerca que al ver sus labios tuve la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si tomara su mentón y lo acercara a mí? Dios parecía tan fácil, tan correcto…tan…

—Tom ya empezó...

Dejé de ver sus labios y sonrojado fije mi vista al frente. El espectáculo fue bueno. Duró dos horas en las cuales me sentí totalmente intoxicado por el delicado aroma de Bill, por su calidez, su cercanía. Nuestros brazos se rozaron innumerables veces y yo como siempre me estremecía. Bill estaba muy emocionado, un par de veces pude ver sus ojos muy brillosos y lo sentí temblar en otra ocasión. Salimos algo tarde y nos dirigimos a un restaurante. Al menos yo moría de hambre.

Pedimos una pizza familiar y con ojos brillosos me dijo:

—Ya es hora de darnos los regalos…

Carraspee fuerte. ¿Se lo daría? ¿Lo haría en verdad? Valor Tom…valor…

—Claro. ¿Al mismo tiempo?

—Ajá.

Estiramos la mano y cambiamos regalos. Sentí mi pecho explotar y las manos comenzaron a sudarme…estaba abriendo la bolsa. Cuando pude romper el papel y apareció la tapa dura, el fino acabado de las hojas, los grabados de la primera edición de un libro rarísimo que me tenía de cabeza, solo pude mirarlo asombradísimo

—Dios qué regalo, no era necesario Bill…

—Ummmm… Tom te aprecio demasiado…

Levanté los ojos y él ya tenía mi caja en las manos, la iba a abrir…lo hacía…lo hizo. Sentí su mirada en mi rostro y yo disimulaba doblando el papel.

—¿Qué es esto?¿Estás bromeando no?

—… —

—Tom. Sabes que no me gustan los peluches.

El momento había llegado. Tal vez me odiaría o me rechazaría, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Aspiré fuerte y levanté la vista. En sus manos el regalo, en sus ojos la duda y la sorpresa.

**Bill**

—No es un peluche.

—Claro que lo es.

Estaba molesto. Nunca había dejado de sorprenderme el gusto y la paciencia que tenía para elegir mi regalo. Siempre quedaba complacido...muy complacido. Adoraba los perfumes y gracias a él tenía los últimos que salían al mercado y de las mejores marcas, además de innumerables accesorios que lucía con gusto. Pero ahora…un peluche…un peluche…olvidé mis estúpidos nervios, las extrañas sensaciones que experimenté con él a mi lado durante la función, olvidé que me había estremecido al sentir su brazo rozar el mío, olvide que me había sonrojado cuando se había acercado a decirme algo al oído, hasta había temblado cuando uno de sus pies rozó el mío. Dios… salí de esa sala tan confundido, tan nervioso, solo quería comer, intercambiar los regalos e irme solo eso…y ahora me topo con este peluche sin razón, ni siquiera es un perro, un oso o un dinosaurio es…es…

—No es un peluche. Es un corazón.

—Eso es lo más extraño…si no querías hacer el intercambio lo hubiéramos cancelado y ya…

—No Bill…

—Sabes qué, desde este momento ya no más intercambios. Se acabó…

—No, pero qué dices…déjame explicarte…

Estaba dolido. Pensé que era importante para él, porque para mí lo era, complacerme en Navidad. Adoraba buscar el regalo de Tom, adoraba ver su sonrisa, su alegría, su sorpresa…para mí ese momento valía todo el esfuerzo, su sonrisa no tenía precio, nunca lo tendría para mí.

—No Tom…dejémoslo ahí.

Tomé la bolsa y me levanté. Casi al instante sentí su mano apretar mi muñeca…

—No es un corazón cualquiera…es…es…mi corazón…

Lo miré. Estaba rojo. La mano que apretaba mi muñeca estaba húmeda y temblaba. Me senté sin apartar mis ojos de él. Tom no me miraba. La mesa era más interesante que yo…y yo…yo…

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste…es mi corazón.

—No entiendo nada Tom.

La ira había desaparecido totalmente…solo una profunda curiosidad me consumía, curiosidad y calidez…una extraña calidez…

—Es difícil para mí…ummm…decirte…es…esto, pero ya no puedo más…

Tartamudeaba y todo. Este no era Tom…o al menos yo no conocía a este Tom…

—Decirme qué…

—Decirte que…que…que

Sentí su mano apretar mi muñeca más. Mis ojos no se apartaban de su rostro, pero él no me miraba…

—¿Qué Tom?

Aspiró fuerte y levantó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y llenos de miedo…

—Decirte que desde hace tres años no hay un solo momento en que no piense en ti. Que desde hace tres años vivo con tu rostro en mi cabeza, que cada vez que te veo siento mi pecho explotar…que mi corazón ya no es mío…ya no lo es por…porque te pertenece Bill, solo a ti…

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que tuve que parpadear repetidas veces, mi corazón se disparó y un nudo en la garganta me impidió decir algo. ¿Tom había dicho todo eso?…No…No…

—Di algo Bill. Estoy diciendo que te amo…que eres lo más importante en esta vida para mí, la única persona que puede hacerme subir al cielo con una mirada, una sonrisa, un roce…Quizás no debí darte ese tonto peluche, pero fue la única forma que encontré para decirte lo que siento. Di algo por favor…

**Tom**

Estaba mudo. Solo miraba nuestras manos sorprendidísimo. No sé en qué momento mi mano había alcanzado la suya y ahora la tenía agarrada fuerte. La acariciaba con el pulgar y él solo podía mirarlas como embelesado. De pronto sus ojos buscaron los míos y serio muy serio retiró su mano de la mía.

—Estás confundido Tom…eso es todo. Será mejor que me vaya.

Una fuerte punzada en mi pecho nubló mis ojos y levantándome lo tomé del brazo…

—¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Te irás así como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—Para mí todo es claro Tom…somos amigos y nuestra cercanía te confundió…

—No soy un niño para confundirme…sé lo que siento, sé que esto es verdadero…

—No sigas Tom… por favor.

—Te amo, te amo desde hace tres años y créeme no es una confusión. Me absorbes, me enloqueces, me fascina cada una de tus expresiones, de tus gestos, de tus sonrisas. Adoro tus rastas, adoro cada milímetro de ti…adoro tu alegría, tu ternura, tu inocencia…no lo entiendes…es tan difícil creer que puedo amarte…que puedo desearte…

Me había acercado a él. De nuevo no sabía en qué momento pasó, solo sé que había tomado sus manos y que las acariciaba. Me miraba incrédulo, con cierta melancolía, con tristeza, totalmente sonrojado. Se alejó de mí, soltando mis manos y se sentó. Escondió su rostro con las manos y suspiró.


End file.
